


Jenn's Day Back

by Jewelbaby



Series: Jennifer McGarrett [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: School is back in and Jenn is facing her first day without her girls.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Jennifer McGarrett [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/706350
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Jenn's Day Back

AUGUST 5TH -7AM  
MCGARRET HOUSE

Jenn was getting her hair done up when Danny came in. "Hey, you want some help with the girls while you get ready?" He asked. 

"Sure. Izzy just ate. Soph is stil asleep." Jenn said going into the closet pulling out her clothes for the day. 

"How are you doing feedings?" Danny asked. 

"I pumped some milk. Should be enough. If not school will let me pump while I do PE." Jenn said.   
"You know you could take a few weeks off." Danny said. 

"Ehhh, Might as well get into the groove." Jenn said sitting down on her bed to tie her shoes.   
"You know your dad would be so proud of you." Danny said picking up Izzy and rubbing her back. 

"I know. I miss him Danny." Jenn said with tears in her eyes. 

"Oh Babe. I know." Danny said hugging her. 

"Alright no time for tears. I need to feed Sophi and get them ready." Jenn said. 

"ALright put me to work." Danny said.

10:AM  
KAHUKU HIGH SCHOOL

Jenn was just sitting down for her history class when Kyle sat beside her. "How's it going?" He asked wrapping his arm around her. 

"Fine. I got a text from Rachel showing em off in outfits she found online." Jenn said. 

"I want to see." Kyle said. Jenn took her phone out and scrolled through the pictures. 

Just then Hannah Motz came into the room and plopped beside Jenn. "We need to recruit folks for Glee." She said. 

"What do you want to do?" Kyle asked. 

"Let's do a performance after school." Hannah said. 

"You'll have to do it without me." Jenn said getting her history book out. 

"Why?" Kyle asked knocking his shoulder into hers. 

"Gotta get home so Rachel can get to work. She is taking jobs at night so I can go to school. At least til they're six months." Jenn said. 

"Couldn't she watch em for another hour?" Hannah asked. 

"No." Jenn said as the teacher walked in.

NOON  
CAFETERIA.

Jenn had gotten her food and took it out onto the courtyard to eat. She was eating her sandwich when her phone rang. "Hello?" She said. 

"Hey How is it going?" Danny asked. 

"Ehh you know." Jenn said 

"Yeah. Well I just checked in with Rachel and the girls are doing good." Danny said. 

"Good. She is reliving Grace's Infancy." Jenn said smiling as Kyle sat down beside her. 

"Yeah. Any good music coming out of the glee group this year?" Danny asked. 

"I won't know. It will rehearse after school and I have to get back to get the girls from Rachel." Jenn said. 

"You know she wouldn't mind the extra hour." Danny said. 

"I know, but I don't want to over whelm her." Jenn said. 

"Well stay today, check out the practice and I will personally go and check on em." Danny said.   
"Ok. Text me if you need me." Jenn said, 

"Alright. See you after school." Danny said. 

"Bye." Jenn said hanging up. 

Kyle looked at her. "You staying?" He asked. 

"Yes. We'll see how it goes." Jenn said. Kyle hugged her and kissed her cheek..

2:30  
GLEE CLASS

Jenn was sitting in the back when Mr Cue came in and smirked at her. "Hey Jenn, I didn't know if you were gonna be able to make it." He said. 

"Wasn't sure myself. But my dad's Partner's ex wife is watching my girls." Jenn said. 

"You had girls?" Mr Cue asked. 

"Yes sir, Isabella and Sophie. I have pictured if you'd like to see them." Jenn said pulling her phone out. 

"Please." Mr Cue said coming over to her. 

Just then all the class started filing into the class. "Jenn, I'm glad you decided to come." Hannah said. 

"I was able to arrange child care." Jenn said. 

"Alright everyone, since we had Seniors graduate last year, we need to fill their spots. So any ideas how to do that?" Mr Cue asked. 

"We could sing in the courtyard one day after school." Hannah said. 

"Hannah just wants a chance to hog the spotlight." Stella said. 

"No I do not Stella. Mr Cue said we need more people in the group." Hannah retorted, 

"Alright, this year it's gonna be different. Instead of a solo we'll have duets and trios plus a big group number. Now the performance is one idea. Any others." He asked. 

Jenn smirked as the arguing started, Kyle who was beside her bumped her shoulder and smiled "Glad you stayed?" He asked. 

"Yeah." Jenn said...

3:10PM  
SACRED HEARTS SCHOOL

Danny pulled up to Grace's school and waited for Grace to come out. "Danno!!!!" Grace yelled.   
"Hey Monkey." Danny said hugging her. 

"Where is mommy?" Grace asked. 

"Well Mommy stayed and watched Izzy and Sophi for Jen. But we're gonna go there now." Danny said.   
"Cool. I get to see the Babies." Grace said as she got into the car. Danny just smirked as he watched Grace climb in.

RACHEL'S HOUSE

Danny pulled up to the house and helped Grace out. As they walked into the house Rachel was sitting at the table with both Babies in bouncy seats. "Mommy." Grace said coming up and hugging her.   
"Hey Darling. How was first day of school?" Rachel asked. 

"So cool. I made a new friend. How are the babies?" Grace asked. 

"They're marvelous. Just fed them and now they're gonna sleep." Rachel said kissing Grace's head. Grace ran off to her room 

"Daniel are you checking up on me?" Rachel asked standing up. 

"No. But I did tell Jenn I would come and make sure the girls were ok." Danny said walking over to the table and peaking at the babies. 

"She's worried?" Rachel asked alarmed. 

"No, more like worried she'll over tax you. She wasn't gonna go to Glee cause she knows you have a job this evening." Danny said. 

"That is ridiculous. That class ain't more than an hour. My job don't start til 6 this evening." Rachel said. 

"I know, I told her that. She and I compromised with her and told her I would come and check on you and the girls, if she went to Glee." Danny said sitting down. 

"She's an excellent mom." Rachel said. 

"She is. I just wish Steve could be here to see it." Danny said looking at Isabella who was waking up, 

"Anyword on when he might be coming home?" Rachel asked. 

"None. Probably won't be a for a few weeks." Danny said. 

"If you'll watch these pretty ladies, I'll go and check on Grace start getting ready." Rachel said.   
"Sounds good." Danny said watching Rachel run upstairs. Danny turned to Isabella and smiled. "What are you doing pretty girl." Danny cooed at her.

8:PM   
MCGARRET HOUSE

Jenn came down the stairs from putting Izzy and Sophi to bed, she carried the bottles into the kitchen where Danny and Grace were sitting at the island. "Still working on that pie?" Jenn asked.   
"Yeah. This is soo good." Grace said. 

Jenn and Danny laughed. "The little ladies go down ok?" Danny asked. 

"Yep, they're in a milk coma." Jenn said washing the bottles. 

"Jen how was your first day back?" Grace asked.

"It was ok. How was yours?" Jen asked leaning on her arms on the island. 

"It was awesome. I made a new friend." Grace said. 

"You did? What's their name?" Jenn asked. 

"Kiko. Her mom is a teacher." Grace said. 

"That is cool Monkey." Danny said. 

Just then a light tap came on the sliding glass door. Jenn went and let Rachel in. "Hey, How was the catering gig tonight"? Jenn asked. 

"I forgot how snotty some rich people can be." Rachel said. Jenn and Danny laughed. 

"Mommy I got to help bathe the babies." Grace said. 

"That is wonderful darling." Rachel said. 

"Monkey why don't you finish your pie, so you and Mommy can get home and get some rest." Danny   
said 

"Ok" Grace said going back to her pie. 

Rachel touched Jenn's hand. "I am all set for tomorrow with our girls. You stop worrying." Rachel said. 

"Ok. I just don't won,t to be a..." Jenn stopped when Rachel shook her head. 

"Don't say burden. You sweet girl are not a burden." Rachel said hugging her. 

"I'm done." Grace said. 

"Alright give Jenn and Danno hugs goodnight." Rachel said. 

Grace hugged Danny and Grace. "Goodnight Monkey. I'll see you tomorrow." Danny said as Rachel and Grace left. 

Just before Danny said something one of the Babies cried. Jenn layed her head on the island. "I'll go get her." Danny said rubbing her shoulder. Jenn smiled at him and cut a slice of pie. Today was hard, but she knew it would get easier. She just didn't know come end of the month some more help was coming.

end

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is. I will get started a new edition next. Is there anything anyone wants to see. Let me know.


End file.
